The present invention relates generally to toy flying aircraft, and, more particularly, to toy flying aircraft, preferably those styled after science fiction spaceships, that can be flown unpowered as gliders or powered, with or without remote control, for an extended period of time due to their unique structure.
Toy flying aircraft are generally known. Consumers today desire relatively inexpensive toy flying aircrafts that have structure that mimics the appearance of a life-size realistic or fanciful aircraft. Furthermore, consumers today desire toy flying aircraft having structure that allows the aircraft to stay airborne or fly for an extended period of time. Unfortunately, it can be difficult to create a toy flying aircraft that successfully combines the above-identified features for a variety of reasons.
Therefore, it would be desirable to create a toy flying aircraft that can be flown for an extended period of time, either unpowered as a glider or powered by remote control, for example, that mimics the appearance of a life-size realistic or fanciful aircraft. Specifically, it would be desirable to create a toy flying aircraft out of generally planar semi-rigid stock material that is modeled after the fictional and imaginary star ships “Enterprise” created for the Star Trek science fiction television series and movies and that is capable of staying airborne for an extended period of time due to its unique structural features.